


A Pines Proposal

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: A spur of the moment action brings back some ugly memories. Please feel free to comment if you like.





	A Pines Proposal

“Jeez, Dip,” Mabel said, looking around their table at the other patrons. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their best. Mabel had a suspicion that, while she and Dip certainly were in _their_ best, everyone else probably had at least five outfits of higher value. “Are you really sure you can afford a place like this?”

Her twin brother gave her a reassuring smile. “Relax, Mabel. I told you, I got a huge bonus today, so of course I can afford this. Maybe not ever again, but for just this once? Yes.”

“I know, but…I don’t know, I just get the feeling something is going to go wrong.”

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Would it make you feel better if I checked my balance? That way you’ll know that the money is in there.” Mabel nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief. Dipper pulled up the banking app and signed in. One loading icon later, and his balance was staring him in the face. He knit his brow. This couldn’t be right. The money was supposed to be in there. Wasn’t it? _Wait,_ he thought, _what day is it? Oh, crap…_

Mabel must have noticed the look on his face because she leaned over the table. “What’s wrong, Dipper?” she asked, concern edging her voice.

“Um…I must have misread my paystub. I thought it was supposed to arrive today.”

His sister narrowed her eyes at him. “You didn’t even bother to check before we left the apartment?” she accused in a hissed whisper. Dipper winced at her tone, though he knew he had no one to blame but himself for this gaffe. And now he was staring at a large dinner bill and no way to pay it.

He glanced up just in time to see their server on the far side of the dining room begin to cross the floor. He thought as fast and furiously as he could muster, running through any and all possible solutions. They could simply make a run for it, but he figured they wouldn’t even get to their car before someone caught up to them. Even if they did give the staff the slip, there was the chance the police might get involved. Fessing up to his mistake wasn’t a pleasant option, either. The thought of having to work off their bill put that to bed, even if he insisted on taking full responsibility and sending Mabel home alone.

Desperate, he jammed his hands in his pockets, hoping against hope that maybe there was some cash he had forgotten he had. Unfortunately, that was not to be; the only thing he discovered was one of Mabel’s plastic rings that he had found on the apartment floor earlier that day and put into his pocket for the time being. An idea began to form, but…would Mabel go with it?

Seeing the server drawing near, it was do or die. “Mabel,” he said, “I have an idea. It might be uncomfortable and weird for you, but please go with me on this, okay?”

Mabel stared, confused. “What, what’s the idea?”

“No time, and it would work better if you’re surprised. Please, just tell me you’ll take my lead.”

No less in the dark as before, Mabel simply nodded her agreement. Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath just as the server came to a stop at their table. “Mabel,” Dipper began, speaking up so even the neighboring patrons could hear, “there’s something important I need to ask you.”

“What is it?” Mabel asked, just as much from genuine curiosity as playing along.

“Mabel, we’ve known each other our whole lives,” Dipper continued. Mabel stifled a giggle. Of course they knew each other their whole lives. “And I can’t imagine having a better friend than you.” By now, not only had the neighboring tables turned their attention to them, several other nearby customers had stopped their meals to observe what was happening. Dipper stood up briefly before dropping to one knee in front of his sister. A hushed gasp rippled through the dining room as everyone recognized what was happening. _Perfect,_ Dipper thought. _Just as I hoped._ “Mabel,” he said, pulling the toy ring from his pocket, “will you marry me?”

Mabel had tensed up the moment Dipper had taken a knee, immediately realizing what his ploy was. She felt an old, barely healed pit in her stomach threaten to yawn open once more. She looked into her twin’s eyes, looking for some indication of his intent. When she saw the apologetic look he was giving her, she felt the smoldering within abate. _This isn’t about…that,_ she thought, _this is just Dipper trying to get us out of a sticky situation. We can do this._

Mustering up as much excitement as she could, she brought her hands to her face and simply nodded her head vigorously. Nearby patrons erupted into applause as Dipper slipped the piece of plastic onto her finger, planted a kiss on her hand, and the two embraced. “I’m sorry about this,” Dipper whispered into her ear.

“I should be really mad at you,” Mabel replied, “but I just hope this works.”

A moment later they were joined by the manager, who had come to investigate what was happening. The server briefly explained how the impromptu marriage proposal had just come about, a smile spreading on the manager’s face as she listened. “Why didn’t you call ahead?” she asked Dipper when the story was finished. “We would have been happy to have assisted you in making this moment special.”

“Well,” Dipper began, rubbing the back of his neck, “it was really a spur of the moment decision to pop the question here and now. It’s not even a proper ring, but the moment just…felt right.”

“Still,” the manager said, “there must be something we can do for you.” She considered a moment. “I think I know. In honor of your special day, your meal is on us tonight.”

Dipper felt a surge of relief as his gambit paid off, but tempered his emotions. There was still one more step to take. “Oh,” he said, shaking his head, “no, that’s not really—“

“No, I insist,” the manager interjected. “Besides, you can use that money towards a real ring for your fiancée.” She nodded towards the play jewelry on Mabel’s finger and Dipper blushed. He knew he’d definitely have to do something for Mabel to thank her for this. Before he could raise another word of argument, the manager had taken their bill from the table and handed it to their server, who promptly walked away.

“I at least insist on providing our server a good tip,” Dipper said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and withdrawing a twenty-dollar bill, the only cash he had on hand. He silently thanked the fates that he had fought the urge to stop for a snack on his way to work the day before. He and Mabel made as hasty a retreat as they could amid the continued applause of the other patrons. Nearly each person they passed extended a hand to both twins, offering their congratulations. They accepted it all as graciously as possible, though Dipper noticed Mabel growing increasingly uncomfortable the more it kept going. At last, though, they finally extricated themselves and stepped into the cool evening air, crossing the lot to their car.

Dipper held the door for his sister, who dropped into her seat with a noise that sounded to his ear like, “Whumph!” _Whumph, indeed,_ he thought as he closed the door and walked around to his side. They were silent as he started the engine and backed out of their space. They had gone three blocks before Dipper couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m really sorry about that, Mabel,” he said. “I know how uncomfortable that sort of stuff makes you feel.”

Mabel stared out the windshield for a moment before sighing. “No, it’s alright,” she said. “I know you were only trying to cover for _your_ mistake.” She turned up the corner of her mouth at the end, letting him know that he wasn’t entirely off the hook.

“I know,” he conceded. “I know. And I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. You want the usual?”

Mabel nodded. “Triple decker fudge brownie sundae, extra hot fudge and sprinkles and a cherry on top. And this time you don’t get to sneak a bite.”

He gave her a knowing wink. “Until you get brain freeze from eating too fast.”

“That only happened once!” she protested, though in her mind she was pretty certain she’d end up sharing some with her brother.

Maybe.

Probably.

At least one bite.

\---------

_They thought they had saved the world, but they had come home to find their world on the verge of collapse._

_Dipper noticed the change almost immediately when he and Mabel had stepped off the bus with Waddles in tow. Their mother and father weren’t standing right next to each other. In fact, there was a good two feet of distance between them. They also avoided eye contact and addressing each other directly. He had accepted their embraces individually, but Mabel insisted on hugging them both at once. He saw them visibly stiffen as they were forced into close quarters. That was when Mabel realized something was wrong._

_“Mom? Dad?” she asked simply, looking from one to the other._

_“We, uh…” their father began, quickly losing his words._

_“Your father and I are just…working through some things, dear,” their mother supplied. Their father nodded his agreement._

_***_

_A pair of pencils hovered over loose-leaf paper, prepped and ready to power through homework. However, neither one moved, apart from trembling in place. Tiny hands gripped them tightly, their knuckles white as their owners were forced to listen to what was being said just above their heads._

_“I can’t believe you, James! You know we can’t afford that!”_

_“Oh, come on, Louise, you know the kids were asking for it all year!”_

_“And it isn’t even Christmas yet! All you care about is looking like the good guy—“_

_“Oh, that’s right, because we aaaaaall know that you and you alone know what’s best for this household.”_

_“With the way you spend? Dammit, James, and what happens if you lose your job? You were just saying yesterday that there would probably be lay-offs if the office doesn’t lock down the Lister account. How can you be so nonchalant with our money?”_

_Dipper and Mabel simply sat in stunned silence, staring at the blank sheets of paper, as the scene played out upstairs. Sadly, this was not the first time a similar situation had played out, but each time felt as if it would be the one, that final argument. The twins had felt the tension in the house drawn tauter and tauter with each passing day, just waiting for everything to finally snap._

_“Alright, fine,” their father finally said. “I’ll return it to the goddamned store! There, you happy now? Now the money will be back in the bank!”_

_“You know this isn’t just about money,” their mother retorted. “It’s about_ everything _!”_

_Dipper heard his sister sniffle and looked up to see her eyes shining._

_“I can’t even stand to_ look _at you!”_

_Mabel’s fingers faltered and her pencil tumbled away and across the table. She brought her hands to her ears, desperate to cut herself off from the sounds of discord assailing her. Bitter tears rolled down her nose and fell onto the paper._

_Dipper was up and moving over to her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “It’ll be okay, Mabel. I promise.”_

_Her hands gripped his shirt, clinging as if for dear life. “Bu-but how can y-you know?” she asked, her voice quavering. Upstairs, the shouting continued._

_He brushed a lock of hair from in front of her eyes. “Listen to me, Mabel,” he said, fighting to keep his own voice steady. “No matter what happens, no matter_ what _, I will always be there for you. Okay?”_

_Mabel nodded and buried her face in Dipper’s chest, her back hitching as she poured her sorrow out. Dipper stroked her back, gently coaxing her to let it all out. He couldn’t help wondering how their parents could be so oblivious to what this was doing to them._

\---------

“Oh, it’s you!” a voice called, drawing Dipper out from his little reverie. A few days had passed since the near disaster of their fancy dinner date. He had been thinking back on that evening as he walked through downtown on his lunch break. Looking up, he saw that he had, in fact, chosen a route that took him directly past the restaurant. And the manager was positioned at the podium by the door. _Oh, perfect,_ he thought.

He put on a smile as he approached. “Hello again,” he said as he drew close.

“I’m glad to see you again,” the manager said. “You wouldn’t believe the reaction your proposal got. You and your fiancée were the talk of the night after you left. All anyone wanted to talk about was how lovely you two looked as a couple. Many of the customers even asked me to pass along their congratulations if you ever returned.”

Dipper blushed. “Oh. Well, thank you. That’s…very kind of everyone, and of you.”

“If I may be so bold,” she went on, stepping around from the podium, “I definitely got the sense that the two of you share a truly special bond, as if you shared some life-changing experience together. I really thought I could feel the love you two share.”

Dipper tensed slightly, wondering where she was going with this.

Noticing his discomfort, she waved a hand. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve always seemed a bit sensitive to people’s emotions. My friends like to joke that I’m half-Betazoid.” Despite himself, Dipper laughed out loud at her reference. “In any case, I hope the two of you have a happy life together. And I hope that you will visit again soon.”

Dipper blushed again. “Oh, of course. We would be happy to come again sometime, the food and service were excellent. And thank you, I will be sure to let Mabel know everyone sent their congratulations.”

Dipper kept grinning until he was half a block past the restaurant before he allowed himself to think on what she said. _We were a lovely couple?_ he thought. _Did we really give off that vibe? I mean, sure, Mabel and I were always close; Grunkle Stan even commented on how unnatural it seemed to him, but…a couple? Like…a_ couple _couple? But Mabel’s my_ sister. _That’s not something that’s done._

Then Dipper recalled another word the manager had used: love. _Nah, that can’t mean anything. Besides, she was only joking about the half-Betazoid thing. And if she did pick up on anything, it’s because we’re siblings, and we’ve been through a lot together. We had that one incredible summer in Gravity Falls…and then everything that came after…_

\---------

_“Divorce?!” Mabel cried from her place at the dining room table. “You can’t divorce! Dipper, tell them they can’t get divorced!”_

_“It’s not a divorce,” their mother insisted. “Your father and I just…need to give each other some space. We thought we might be able to work it out while the two of you were visiting Stan, but…that hasn’t happened. That’s why we’re trying this.”_

_Mabel wasn’t having any of it, though. She pushed away from the table with both hands and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Dipper looked to his parents, his face pained. For their part, his mother and father looked guilty, as well he thought they should. They at least knew how badly they were breaking their daughter’s heart._

_His father spoke up. “We’re sorry, Dipper. Really, we are. But your mother and I have talked and we have at least agreed on a few things. We’re not going to split the two of you up. Right now, you both need some semblance of stability and we feel keeping you together is the best way for that to happen.”_

_“So, are we staying with you, or Mom?” Dipper asked quietly._

_“What we have in mind is that you’ll stay here with your mother Monday through Wednesday each week, then with me Thursday through Saturday, and we’ll alternate Sundays. At least at first; this is all still a work in progress.” He looked towards the staircase. “Why don’t you go and check on Mabel, make sure she’s alright? Your mother and I still have a couple things to work out. We promise not to argue.”_

_Nodding, Dipper rose and made his way to the steps, silently climbing them. When he reached Mabel’s door he lightly tapped on it. He received no answer. “Mabel?” he asked. “Can I come in?” Again, he was answered with silence, so he tried the doorknob, which turned freely in his hand. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. His sister was hunched over on the floor, her sweater pulled up over her face and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging her knees._

_Dipper silently entered and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room for something that might help. As his eyes settled on her bed, an idea came to him. He took her desk chair and wheeled it close to her, then grabbed her floor lamp and placed it on the other side, forming a little row of three. He tugged her bed sheet free of her mattress and draped it over both the lamp and the chair on one side, with the other edge resting on the bed, where he weighted it down with some of Mabel’s army of stuffed animals. It was with some trepidation that he enlisted Bear-O for that task, but with Mabel’s happiness on the line, he bit the bullet._

_He stood back and admired his handiwork, quick and dirty though it was. He crawled underneath the sheet and sat down next to Mabel. He cautiously extended a hand and rubbed her back. From within the sweater, he heard Mabel sob quietly. “Why is this happening, Dipper?” she asked._

_He sighed. “I wish I knew, Mabel. I guess some people…fall out of love sometimes.”_

_Mabel popped her head out to look at him, her tears ruining her make up. “But that’s not how it’s supposed to happen! That’s not how relationships are supposed to go! It’s supposed to be ‘til death do us part!’” Dipper wrapped his arms around her and simply held her, gently rocking back and forth until she calmed down. At last, she looked up and noticed what Dipper had done. “Dipper, what’s this?”_

_He grinned a bit. “It’s a protective barrier,” he said. “As long as you’re inside its boundaries, nothing in the outside world can affect you. And I’ll still always be there for you, too, Mabel. Anytime you’re upset, just say the word and I’ll come running, blanket—I mean, protective barrier at the ready.” Mabel finally giggled a bit, causing him to smile a bit wider. “I know it’s tough, Mabel, but we’ll get through this. As long as we stick together.”_

_Mabel abruptly turned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “If this is how relationships really are, I’m never getting married,” he heard her whisper._

\---------

Mabel shut the door of the apartment she shared with her brother and let her keys tumble out of her hands onto the table she’d kept placed nearby for just that purpose. “Dipper, I’m home!” she called to the flat at large, not seeing her twin seated in the main room. Hearing no response, she called his name again. “Dipper? You home?” She pushed her shoes off of her feet, took a step, and felt something under her toe. She jumped back, thinking it was one of her Lego bricks and ready to massage a mortally wounded toe, when she saw that it was actually a wrapped piece of caramel sitting on the carpet. A foot past it sat another piece of candy, this one a root beer barrel. Beyond that was a butterscotch disc. In fact, there was a trail of sweets leading from the front door back towards one of their bedrooms.

 _I wonder just what Dipper’s up to,_ she thought with a tiny grin. She crouched down and picked up the caramel, then the root beer barrel, the butterscotch disc, and so on. Unable to resist, she called out, “Ooh! A piece of candy!” after collecting each one. She followed the trail through the living room towards the back hallway where it veered to the left. _My room,_ she realized, as curious as ever. She continued, quoting James Woods the entire way until she reached the open door to her room. When she looked inside, she stopped and nearly dropped all the candy she’d picked up.

Dipper had taken the chairs from their kitchen table and arranged them into a square around her bed, with floor lamps standing on the seats. Mabel wondered where four lamps had come from when they only had two. A large, white bedsheet was draped over the lamps, held in place by some plastic clamps, which also held three more bed sheets that cascaded down the sides in streams of pink and purple.  Dipper himself sat on the foot of her bed, a small smile on his face.

“Dipper,” she said as she stood back up, “what’s this?”

“What does it look like?” he answered.

“Well, it looks like one of the blanket forts you used to make to cheer me up when Mom and Dad split up. But why?”

“Because I’ve been thinking about something and I wasn’t sure if you’d take me seriously. This seemed to be the best way to prove that I’m being sincere.”

“Okaaaaaay,” Mabel replied, “soooooo, what do you need to be so sincere about?” She gasped, a smile crossing her face. “Did you meet someone, is that it? Did my Dipperoni find a girl?”

Dipper blushed a bit. “In a manner of speaking.”

“So why the fort? Why wouldn’t I be happy for you meeting someone? I’ve been watching you try for ages!”

“Slow down, Mabel, slow down. I’ll get there.” Dipper cleared his throat, signifying that whatever he was about to say he’d rehearsed in his head a minimum of twenty-seven times. Mabel took a seat on the bed next to him. “I know that we’ve had some rough times growing up. Between saving the world from Bill, to Mom and Dad’s fighting and getting divorced, we’ve been through quite a bit together.” He paused, making sure Mabel was listening.

She nodded for him to continue. “Through all of that, we always had each other. You took it the worst, but as much as I tried to be there for you, you were there for me, too. I can’t imagine I could have gotten through it without you.”

Mabel felt her throat close up a bit, tears welling in her eyes. “I couldn’t have made it without you, too, you dork.”

“And that’s why I did this. Because I never want to forget how much you’ve meant to me. You’ve been far more than my twin sister; you’ve been my best friend. And that’s why I wanted to ask you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little felt covered box. As soon as Mabel saw it, her eyes grew wide. Her brother opened it and she gasped. Inside sat a silver ring with a peridot set in the center surrounded by five smaller white diamonds, forming the shape of a star.

“Mabel,” Dipper said, his voice catching, “I won’t ask you to break your vow. Besides, we couldn’t get married anyway. But, could you see yourself being together…with me?”

Mabel was stunned, differing thoughts running through her mind. This was her brother, but…he kind of had a point. They _had_ always been there for each other, always had each other’s backs. Was it really all that surprising that he might want to take that bond a step further. And was it really all that surprising to her that she wanted that, too?

She fought back tears. “Of course I could. You might be a dork,” she pulled her brother into an embrace, “but you’re my dork. You’ll always be my dork.”

Dipper returned his sister’s hug, burying his nose in her brown hair, so much softer than his own. “I’ll always be your dork,” he whispered, breaking apart just long enough to go in for a kiss, in the middle of the magical barrier, where the outside world couldn’t affect them.


End file.
